Eternity in Bliss
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: Jack is sorrowful after the loss of his one true love and gives up the other to get her back. "I want to live -with- Ana" Now there was no way to save him from his sorrow. Review!


**_Eternity in Bliss_**

**Rating: PG-13 just in case**

**Pairing: J/A forever**

**Genre: Tragedy / Romance**

**Summary: This is actually my other fic called Broken but it has been rewritten for the better.**

**A/N & Disclaimer: No I don't own these bloody lyrics or the characters. Seether and Amy Lee own these lyrics. **

* * *

Anamaria was gone now. She had left having their daughter, Maria Victoria Sparrow. A beautiful girl she was. She had light brown skin and chocolate brown eyes. He held her close as he walked down the streets of the shore-side town; she was his only love now.

_I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain away  
  
_He walked up to the elaborate house and cautiously knocked on the door. Elizabeth opened the door with a cheerful smile on her face. She wouldn't be so cheerful if she knew.

"Jack! It's so wonderful to see you. Come in," she said opening the door enough to let Jack in. "How have you been?" She suddenly noticed the small package in his arms. "Jack, who is this?"

"Maria Victoria," he answered just above a whisper and handed her over after softly kissing her forehead. _The last kiss…_

_I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain.  
  
_

"She's lovely. A perfect cross between the two of you. Where is Ana? Is she at the ship?" A single tear ran down his face clearing away the kohl and dirt in it's path.

"Ana's dead. She died giving birth to her." His voice lacked its usual slur, he looked tired and underfed.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore.  
  
_

"I'm so sorry Jack. I know you must be-"

He stared at the wall while he talked to her. "No you don't know… The one person you love didn't die leaving you with a little girl." A hoarse whisper was all his voice was.

_  
'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"I want you to take care of Maria. I'll be back to get her one day." _The day of her death._

"Of course Jack but you're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"Just take care of Maria, she's not anyone's servant or slave. Remember that," Jack said standing up and walking towards the door. "Thank you Elizabeth. Tell the whelp that me an' the crew miss 'im," and with that he walked out the door and back to find the commodore.__

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, and steal my pain away  
  
_

"Commodore Norrington," Jack said pushing past the guards in front of the commodore's office.

"Jack Sparrow. What are you doing here? Awaiting your demise?"

"Precisely." Jack said surprising the commodore with his lack of accent and the presence of seriousness. "I want you to hang me."

"Hang you?" the commodore asked confused.

"Okay, shoot me if you prefer. Just kill me." He was desperate and any form of death would work. They could torture him if they wanted, he had already felt so much pain…

"Why? You couldn't just wait until I finally caught you?"

"No it would take too damn long!" he sighed after a moment looking at the commodore with pleading eyes. Norrington looked at him shocked and confused. Was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow begging him to take his life? He didn't care though. He had been trying to catch Sparrow for a few years now and this was exactly what he needed to be promoted. But was it right? Of course that didn't matter either.

"Well then. I have finally caught the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Or at least that's what Port Royal will think."

"We have an accord?"

_There is so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain.  
  
_

"We have an accord," Norrington repeated the words, nodding toward his soldiers. "You heard him men take him to the cells."

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain away  
  
_

Later that night Jack sat with his back against the steel bars of the cell staring at the walls blankly. Thinking about Anamaria, the way her calloused fingers would run across his chest or down his back or forcefully across his cheek. He was happy, soon he would be with Anamaria again and he could run his own fingers through her dark hair and onto her chocolate skin. He would make love to her again do any and everything to her. Whatever they wanted would come to pass.

She would yell at him again, calling him daft and many other things until her voice was silenced with delicate kisses. He knew she would be mad at him for not being strong enough for Maria but she didn't know what pain he had felt. He couldn't care for Maria by himself; he couldn't stand to look at that little girl that he and Anamaria had created, that little girl that was so precious and beautiful. He loved Maria but he couldn't stand to live his life without Ana in it. __

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open  
And I feel like I am strong enough  
'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.  
  
_

In these moments of imagination Anamaria was there laying her head on his chest as he stroked her hair, taking in her scent, feeling her skin, her heart, her chest rise and fall with every breath. He imagined showering her with kisses, on her delicate lips, her beautiful chest, her dainty neck, her strong back. He wanted every part of her right now. Every inch of brown skin, the hazel eyes, pink lips. __

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

He was brought back down the street from his walk down memory lane when he heard a voice call his name. He sighed. He didn't want to see anyone right now, talk or look at them. Right now he wanted to think of his Ana.

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

"Jack."

"Will!" Jack said fakely excited then brought his voice back to all seriousness. "Why are you here?"

"Jack, why are you doing this? The commodore told us you were captured but I knew…" his voice trailed off leaving the rest of the sentence to complete itself in silence. Will couldn't be that daft to believe that Norrington had captured him right?

"Look, I just want you to take care of my Maria. She's a Turner now. Maria Victoria Turner. Doesn't sound quite right without the Sparrow," Jack said turning back around to sit against the bars.

"Jack, at one time the Pearl was your only love. Go back to her. Remember Ana, mourn for her but don't kill yourself." Will was right but the Black Pearl couldn't make him happy anymore. At one time what made him happy was the rushing of the crew, the smell of the sea, the sun on the horizon but these things weren't enough anymore. What would make him happy was her touch, her eyes, her voice, her skin…

"I'm not boy. I didn't have the balls to do it so my new friend Commodore Norrington is going to do it for me."

"Jack you have your daughter Maria to think of. She-"

"I trust that you and the Mrs. can take care of her. I trust you with my daughter Will." Jack said never taking his eyes off the moon through the window at the back of the cell. "I'm sure you'd be a good influence on her. Besides I'm not fit to be a father, and a pirate ship is no place for a little girl."_  
  
_

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
_

"Jack. You can come live with us. The both of you. Or she can stay with us and you can come visit her whenever you want. We always have a room for you Jack. I can have the commodore get you out of here. Come back to us, the Pearl and your crew. Live for Ana," Will said clasping his hand onto to sullen figure of Jack's shoulders.

"I want to live _with_ Ana." Now there was no way to save him from his sorrow…__

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough.  
  
_Jack still hadn't slept when the time came for his hanging. He watched as the sun became high in the blue afternoon skies.

Two of the soldiers walked down to the cells and one of them carried the shackles in his hand. "Jack Sparrow. Time to hang." Jack got up and almost happily walked over to the man who had opened the door holding his hands out expectantly. The Sparrow was singing inside. __

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.  
  
_Jack stood there inwardly grinning, the rope loose around his neck his hands bound by shackles. "Captain Jack Sparrow you are sentenced to hang by order of Commodore Norrington of the Royal Navy on the accounts of piracy, murder and entering restricted areas. You shall be hung until you are dead. Are there any last words?"

"Elizabeth! Will!"

"Aye Captain Sparrow!" Will answered with an arm around Elizabeth who held tears in her eyes and the child in her arms. They stood at the back of the crowd not really wanting to see their friend hang.

"Take care of Maria! She's your daughter now, Maria Turner."

"We'll tell her all about you and Ana, Jack! And the Pearl too!" Elizabeth said shakily, looking back at the little dark skinned girl in her arms. Yes, Maria was lovely and everyday Elizabeth and Will would be reminded of the brave, witty pirate that was doomed on this day.

"Fer that I thank you!" He said, once again happy and back into his usual pirate talk. "Tell Maria that I loved 'er," he grinned back at the couple before nodding at the soldier who pulled the lever. There was no rushing through the crowd this time or sword to stand on. This was what Jack wanted.

He didn't struggle, or rather he tried not to, feeling his lungs burn, hungry for air. And then he suddenly he gave up.

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

She was there before him surrounded in a white almost blinding light. She opened her arms ready to embrace him as he came running towards her. He swept her up in his arms and spun her around. _To hold her again._ They smiled at each other happy to be together again, before embracing in a deep kiss. They walked together into the light holding hands, her dark skin contrasting with his tanned light skin. A few months of being broken was worth the eternity in bliss.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore.___

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: This is Broken but it has obviously been rewritten and hopefully for the better. Please review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome and for those people who have read Speaking of the Past I'm working on that so no I haven't abandoned it.


End file.
